jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Edmontosaurus
Edmontosaurus is a large genus of hadrosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Equally at home alone or in herds and among the largest species of hadrosaur, Edmontosaurus is one of the first dinosaurs available to the Hammond Foundation on Isla Matanceros. History Edmontosaurus were first cloned by InGen during the planning stages for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with a small herd of four individuals bred on Isla Sorna, per a 1996 report.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act These animals were not shipped to Nublar prior to the incident in 1993, and InGen subsequently lost track of the animal's population numbers on Sorna, though the carcass of an Edmontosaurus was seen in a Tyrannosaurus nest prior to the San Diego Incident in 1997.The Lost World: Jurassic Park A herd of Edmontosaurs were later exhibited in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, where they lived in Gallimimus Valley, though it is unknown if these individuals were shipped from Isla Sorna, or were bred by Masrani. After the park was abandoned in the aftermath of the Indominus' escape in 2015, however, it was reported that Edmontosaurus had slipped back into extinction.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Description The park's largest hadrosaur, Edmontosaurus is a herbivorous gentle giant, which tends to move in herds, much like other hadrosaurs such as Parasaurolophus and Tsintaosaurus. The duckbill dinosaur sports a teal blue head with yellow highlights and an orange body. Based on recent palaeontological findings, Edmontosaurus has a small crest on its head. Edmontosaurus are relatively defenseless against any large carnivores, with low attack and defense ratings. A moderately large exhibit will be needed for a herd of Edmontosaurus and even larger for mixing with other dinosaurs. Hadrosaurs seem to be a good standard herbivore for many community or themed exhibits, as they are relatively long-lived, are cheap to incubate and have good immunity against diseases. Behavior Edmontosaurus is a social animal that prefers living in herds but can live happily on its own. It mixes well with other herbivorous dinosaurs but can cause chaos if out of their pen, bowling over or trampling park guests when it runs. Paleontology Among the largest members of the hadrosaur family, Edmontosaurus was one of the last non-avian dinosaurs, living between 73-65 million years ago, alongside many dinosaurs such as the ceratopsians Triceratops, Torosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus, the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the armored Ankylosaurus ''and Edmontonia, the tyrannosaurs ''Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, the small theropod Troodon, and the small ornithopod Thescelosaurus. It is among the largest hadrosaurs and part of the Saurolophine hadrosaur, which either lacked complex hollow crests of lambeosaurs like Parasaurolophus or had small solid bone or fleshy combs instead. The Edmontosaurus in Jurassic World: Evolution is based on the species Edmontosaurus regalis, which has been found in the Horseshoe Canyon Formation in Alberta Canada. This species had a solid circular shaped crest on its head. The other species, Edmontosaurus annectens, lacked this crest and evolved later than E. regalis. '' Cosmetics Trivia *''Edmontosaurus was the ninth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 16 March 2018. *''Edmontosaurus'' was one of the first dinosaurs to be shown in live gameplay. *The distinctive appearance of the Edmontosaurus is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website, minus the crest, which the game added. *The Rainforest pattern for the Edmontosaurus is similar to the ones featured in the 2013 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walking_with_Dinosaurs_(film) Walking with Dinosaurs].'' *''Edmontosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World: Evolution's spiritual predecessor. However, unlike the other dinosaurs that previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, the Edmontosaurus in each game belong to different species. The Edmontosaurus of Jurassic World: Evolution is E. regalis, while the one in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is E. annectens. Gallery JWE Edmontosaurus.jpg EdmonMajestic.png EdmontoSpliffi.jpg janne-paulsen-jwe-vehiclea-004.jpg Edmonto4.jpg Edmonto5.jpg Edmonto2.jpg Edmonto3.jpg aced2y6vv1431.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithopods Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Matanceros Unlock